Meu Isso
by aninhalns
Summary: Ted Lupin utiliza uma carta para tentar descrever tudo o que Victoire Weasley representa e contruiu em si. Não, consegue, entretanto, entender a dimensão desse "isso".


Meu isso 

Não se explica. Não se especifica. Não se compreende.

Não sei se_ isso_ é cumplicidade, amizade, ou o que é. Amor, se tanto. Não conheço nada disso. Mas o que eu sinto não se explica. É simplesmente ter em mãos a única e primeira coisa verdadeira que existe.

É se dar, se expor, deixar-se usurpar sem busca de nada em troca. É saber que, se isso, algum dia, se for, não há mais nada. Há inexistência. Ausência de tudo e de qualquer coisa.

Não se trata de sua beleza, que salta aos olhos. De modo algum. Se alguém, algum dia, lhe ousar admirar por isso, não entenderá a dimensão de seu equívoco.

Não se trata de sua voz, de se perfume, da cor de seus olhos e cabelos, nada disso. É além disso. Além de tudo.

Se trata da forma como as coisas acontecem. Não dela, de forma restritiva. Mas_disso_. De tudo _isso_.

É simplesmente quanto a mim. Sim, sou eu.

Porque não consigo compreender a extensão do poder de algo que chega a me arrancar o ar dos pulmões, chega a arranhar minha pele em tempos sombrios. Chega a secar minha garganta em tempos de ausência.

Ela nunca entrou em minha vida. Ela simplesmente estava lá. Quando eu precisava, ou quando ela precisava, ou quando ninguém precisava, ela estava lá. Estava aqui. E foi enfiltrando-se, dentro de mim. No corpo, no peito, na alma. No espírito. E hoje acho que é isto o que sou: um espírito cheio dela.

Porque o modo como ela me faz sentir é insano. É louco. É completo, é diferente, e é bom. Ela é o que me torna bom. Ela é o bem. É a noção que tenho de bem; senão, nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo.

Não se trata da cor e intensidade de seus olhos azuis-anil quando me olham. É sobre a forma como esse olhar lê minha expressão, meus sentimentos, todo o meu corpo e alma da forma como nada nunca conseguiu, nem conseguirá.

Não se trata de sua boca pequena e entortada para a direita, quando sorri. Se trata do modo como meu cérebro entra em alívio imediato quando isso acontece. "_Ela está bem_." "_Está segura_." "_Feliz_." "_Por agora, nada vai tirá-la de você_."

Não se trata de seus cabelos sedosos caindo em meu rosto quanto chega muito perto. Se trata do modo como cada sensação, cada marca que ela me proporcionou será sempre mais forte do que qualquer outra.

Não se trata de suas mãos delicadas acariciando meu corpo. É sobre ela conseguir encontrar partes de mim cuja existência eu desconhecia. Encontrá-las, acariciá-las, curá-las, resgatá-las, e torná-las intactas novamente. Cada dia mais puras.

Não se trata de sua pele roçando na minha e provocando arrepios ao mais delicado toque. É o calor que irradia dela para mim, e de mim para ela, em cada vez que nos aproximamos. Em cada vez que nos afastamos. Ele é absorvido como uma mensagem, uma relevante, linda e insistente mensagem: "_Seu. Só_". "_Sua. Só_". E é o que basta.

Não se trata de seu sotaque, nem tampouco de suas palavras. Apenas o ato de falar comigo, de falar para mim, já é suficiente para que qualquer resquício de medo desapareça. Não há receio, apenas certeza. De que ela se importa. De que ela aceita _se doar_, assim como aceitei-a desde o dia em que percebi que tudo se baseava nela e nela somente.

Não se trata dela. Se trata do que ela representa. _Do que ela é_.

Pureza. Bem. Receptividade. Simpatia. Justiça. Cumplicidade. Companheirismo. Êxtase. Vitória. Conquista.

Tudo.

Não me sinto mal, indecentemente, em desejar que ela sempre, sempre, sempre esteja aqui para mim. Porque é venenoso, é impensável, é letal considerar a existência de sua ausência. É irracional. É como a vida buscando sua própria morte. Não é natural.

Não soube, portanto, como me portar frente a esse sentimento. A essa situação, essas circunstâncias. Esse _"isso"_ ao qual não consigo me especificar, apenas tragá-lo e me prender a ele como se o amanhã não passasse de ilusão.

Não lhe ofereceria, de maneira alguma, algo que se compra com matéria. É incompatível. Ela está simplesmente acima do que qualquer dessas coisas. Não lhe ofereceria, ainda, magia. Nenhuma perícia, habilidade, sangue místico é nobre ao ponto de lhe ser ofertado. Não lhe ofereceria, tampouco, a mim. Eu? Demasiadamente irrelevante, se ao seu lado.

Lhe ofereço, então, esse "_isso_". _Isso_ que é a única coisa que pode, em tudo, ser tão verdadeira, pura e primordial quando ela.

Esse ela, que é fundamento do tão precioso "_isso_", já faz parte de mim há muito.

Compartilho, agora, para que esse "_isso_" também penetre nela.

Porque é o mais nobre_ isso _que eu possuo, e que vou sempre possuir. O mais firme que já construí, que não se desmancharia com a força de nenhuma espécie. É o melhor_isso_ em mim, é o melhor de mim, e quero que esteja, também, nela.

Que seja, eternamente, meu_ isso_.

Por mim, para ela.

Em mim.

Nela.

E ela é você. Aceite meu "_isso_", como expressão do que nunca serei capaz de proferir ou expressar.

Daquele que é seu, Victoire, daquele que sempre foi e sempre será, assim, como deseja ardentemente que sejas dele.

Minha mais pura gratidão, por você possibilitar mais um ano de vida, mais um ano de existência do nosso "_isso_".

Feliz aniversário, minha amiga. Minha querida. Meu tudo.

Meu _isso_.

Ted Remus Lupin.


End file.
